1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to communication and more particularly to magnetostatic communication.
2. State of Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,460 for secure two-way submarine communication system issued Aug. 6, 1991 to Paul J. Titterton et al provides the following state of technology information, “From the time that the first submarine slipped beneath the ocean surface, there has been a need for two-way (duplex) communications with them. Since that first submarine, communication technologies have substantially improved basic submarine communications; however, for various reasons no one system has been completely satisfactory. Current methods of communication generally require the submarine either to surface or to send a probe to the surface, neither of which is very desirable. Such action potentially exposes the submarine to its adversary, it limits the submarine's overall maneuverability when in use, and it detracts from the submarine's mission. Because a submarine is most vulnerable when it attempts to communicate, the present solution when far from home is basically no communication at all.”